Love Isn't Fair
by re-harakhti
Summary: Gregor loves Olli. Olli loves Gregor? Christian is somehow involved. Based on characters from German tv show Verbotene Liebe. These chapters are NOT DIRECTLY LINKED; the characters in chapter 1 are not the same ones in chapter 2.
1. Chapter 1

**Word count: **816

**Rating: **pg-13

**Pairings: **Gregor/Olli

**Love isn't fair.**

**1.**

Gregor flexed his neck from side to side hearing a click that seemed to relax his body all the way down to the bones. He was nearing the end of his 6 hour shift in his bar and was looking forward to closing up soon and crawling into his nice, warm comfy bed.

The fact that his bed also contained his long-limbed, green eyed boyfriend that he adored above all others…except for maybe Christian, his brother was still so precious to him despite their adult status. If anything, Christian's stint in jail for their father had confirmed his brother as being one of the most loyal and worthy men Gregor had ever had the honour to meet, let alone be related to.

But thoughts of Olli were more attractive at the moment; he let the more child friendly memories of Olli out to play as he served the last lingering customers to prevent his body from reacting inappropriately and causing an embarrassing scene. Thoughts of strolling down the river bank hand in hand, late afternoon picnics spent staring at the clouds (or in Gregor's case staring at Olli) and cuddling on the sofa as they watched a film with Christian started to give way to more naughty images of Olli. Locking the door swiftly behind the inebriated youths staggering home or onto another bar, he gave a smirk of triumphant.

Olli hadn't been down here due to a rather consistent headache that had been hanging around for a week so Gregor (and mini-Gregor) had been suffering with only his right hand for company. He knew he wasn't going to get lucky tonight, but sometimes Gregor preferred the times when they didn't just jump into bed together right away, just laying next to Olli tracing patterns over his skin with his fingers or tongue, giving a relaxing massage and just enjoying a nice meal were more important to him than a quick shake in the sack.

Putting the chairs on the tables and turning the lights off, Gregor couldn't help grinning. The days of his infamous libido controlling him were over, he was strictly monogamous now, besides even though he enjoyed couple-ly stuff didn't mean that his sex life had diminished in any way. He had to bite his lip quite savagely to resist the urge to release the tightness in his black trousers, _You're not getting any tonight_, he told himself firmly, _Olli is ill. Just wait until he's better…_

His eyes glazed over as he remembered being with Olli in every shape and position in their apartment opposite Christian's; on the sofa, on the kitchen cabinets, floor, shower – God, was there anything they hadn't defiled? He was surprised that Christian hadn't caught them nearly stripping out in the hallway in order to be absolutely ready for when they got into their home to satisfy their desires, or that he hadn't complained about their extremely vocal and passionate sounds.

Stepping into his flat he was slightly surprised to see Christian snuggled on the sofa next to Olli with a duvet round them. They were sleeping; Olli was leaning on Christian's shoulder slumped onto his body, with his brother's head leaning forward and an arm around Olli's back and waist. Gregor gave a gentle smile and smoothed back the hair from his love's face and giving him a small kiss on his temple. He turned off the TV and DVD player and was amused at their film choice; _Rocky and Bambi? Weird, but very them. _

He gave Christian a prod on his arm and whispered in his ear to awaken him without disturbing Olli too much. Christian made a cute little grunting noise before turning instinctively towards the largest heat source being Olli. Rolling his eyes, Gregor carefully moved Olli further along the sofa and flicked his brother's nose, as Christian opened his eyes he gave Gregor a weak smile and rubbed his hair. Gregor warmly thanked Christian for keeping his boyfriend company and escorted him back to his own flat as he was still stumbling a little from being in such a deep sleep.

Gregor easily transferred Olli to their shared bedroom as his headache medicine practically knocked him out and he never felt the transition. Curling around his beloved's form, he took a quiet moment after turning off the light he smooth out some kinks in Olli's hair and admired the play of moonlight on his face.

He leant down and kissed him on the back of his neck and murmured all the words he felt deep down and sometimes felt too scared or nervous to say. As he closed his eyes and started to slip into unconsciousness he ignored the sound that would have surely have made his heart break.

'I love you too…Christian'

Gregor closed his eyes and pretended everything was perfect.


	2. What the?

**2.**

Gregor stared in disbelief at Christian pumping away into **his** boyfriend. Olli was perched on the kitchen counter in Christian's flat, legs around Christian's waist and arms braced backwards on the surface, his head bent back so Christian could access his entire throat. His brother was keeping up a rather impressive speed and showed no sign of slowing down or that he was tired. He held Olli's buttocks in his hands and was currently licking up and down Olli's neck and chest occasionally biting down; there was already evidence of at least 3 other love bites.

All Gregor could think was; _They wanted me to see this, we have a lunch date here, every week at this time. They wanted me to see this and they have won_.

Feeling the air in his throat constrict and start to shudder he was about to walk back out quietly when his eyes caught the shine of Olli's eyes piercing his own. Olli smirked and put his weight forward so his arms came around Christian's back which Gregor could every single tanned, clean inch of. Olli ran his hands up and down before sinking his nails in and dragging them creating red stripes down, down, down his brother's back and encroaching onto his very naked buttocks.

Christian's reaction was to fully take Olli's weight onto himself making his muscles stand out in stark relief. Olli started to nibble down his neck, biting his earlobe before sucking it in.

Gregor could only stand there, one hand still on the doorknob, mouth hanging open, stubbornly refusing to acknowledge the tenting in his pants. _Damn-it, I'm supposed to be heartbroken here. Not turned on!_

Then he caught a reflection in the mirror on the far wall of the kitchen, Christian was watching him, watching them. His brother was glancing nervously at him in between kissing along Olli's jaw bone, then Olli tapped him on the back and whispered something. Christian nodded and biting down on his lip slowed down his movements before pulling out of Olli's body. Both men were still hard; Christian leant his head forward onto Olli's shoulder and was panting heavily from the need to release.

Gregor tore his eyes away from his traitorous brother and fixed them on his boyfriend, swallowing down his heart and gathering the scraps of his courage that hadn't left him completely. He marched into the room slamming the door behind him.

'What is the meaning of this….'

'Gregor.'

Olli's voice paralysed him for a minute, his voice was slightly scratchy but it still held the silken undertones that had captivated him the first time.

'Gregor, must you be so insensitive?'

He quirked an eyebrow and tried not to snarl a retort. Olli must have taken his silence for some kind of agreement as he carried on.

'Can't you see the pain your brother is in? First you leave the door open and you rudely stare at us. Now you can't even help your brother end his torment.'

Olli's voice was stern yet had a playful quality to it; he was gently rubbing Christian's shoulders. He then turned his brother around and as he finished his speech, he slid his hand down Christian's body before stroking the area around but not touching Christian's genitals. Gregor instantly understood that there was some kind of game being played by Olli and that Christian may just be another pawn, exactly like himself. Christian was clearly over stimulated and the look on his face looked as if he was in extreme discomfort.

'If you want to ease your brother's pain I suggest you come over here and do something about it?'

With those words, Olli took two steps away from Christian who could barely stand up by his own.

'G-Gregor??'

He forced himself to look at the tears pricking his brothers tears, and felt his heart lurch in sympathy.

-

When Gregor had met Olli he knew he had met his match in a sexual partner. Olli was as experienced at himself and had had a lot of new ideas to share and explore together. He knew Olli was capable of being an expert seducer, but never thought he would blatantly misuse his talents like this. But then again wasn't it his own fault?

After one of their sex-athons they were talking about other men they found attractive, Olli had mentioned Christian and Gregor had found himself nodding along without thinking, noticing the gleam in Olli's eyes only too late. Despite his attempts to say that he wasn't listening or concentrating, Olli had his inner look of pleasure and a plan being worked out which could only ever have one inevitable outcome.

He knew his brother was very handsome and made most people look twice regardless of orientation, and yes, they were unusually close for brothers. But yet could he ever take that dive? He had made Olli promise not to tell Christian and Olli had promised not to say a word.

-

Christian by the looks of it, hadn't been told a thing, Gregor knew that even as a straight man, Christian wouldn't have had a chance if Olli had set his sights on him.

'This is you chance, Gregor.' Olli purred wrapping himself back around Christian and teasing him again with his hands on his dick and his tongue flickering out against his neck.

'You can have everything you ever wanted.'

Gregor looked at the two men in his life; Olli tall and confident, Christian practically wriggling out of his skin with need, alternating between stretching against Olli and shifting away from him to get relief.

Gregor narrowed his eyes and made up his mind.

He stepped forwards.


End file.
